Daddy Knows Best
by h3llfrz
Summary: House has a son with of course the one and only Allison Cameron. Just something I thought about and decided to put on paper.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is just something I was thinking about so I wrote. Please review and if you think I should make it longer I just might. I love reviews but I love reviewers more 'cause they give reviews :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House but if I did the show would be a lot different. Don't you just love Hameron.**

**Chapter 1**

"Daddy! Daddy!" came the voice of four year old Matthew House as he ran into his parents bedroom.

Gregory House opened his eyes and quickly registered the emptiness next to him in the bed then the presence of his young son at the foot of the bed holding a piece of paper. House smiled, Matthew was so much like his mother yet in many ways he was his father's son.

House motioned for the small boy to hop on to the bed. He did, being careful not to jerk his father's bad leg.

"Hi there Mattie," House said pulling the boy to him in an embrace.

"Mommy said not to call me that," Matthew said giggling and still clutching on to the piece of paper as his father tickled him.

"Well mommy isn't here is she?" House asked lifting his son over him and letting their matching crystal clear blue eyes meet.

Matthew stared at him thoughtfully for a second, "No she isn't," he said trying to tickle his father.

House let him succeed for a few second laughing like a crazy man.

"Okay, you win," House said putting his son on his wife's side of the bed, "daddy needs his pills."

House took his pills from the side of the bed and quickly dry swallowed two. He turned to see his son smiling and looking all innocent next to him.

"Where is mommy anyway?" House asked sitting up in the bed.

"Mommy went to the hospital," Matthew said bouncing up and down in the bed.

House had to smile. He loved his son's energy and between Matthew and his wife he felt like a much younger man.

"What's that?" House asked pointing to the piece of paper which Matthew still held tightly.

"Note!" Matthew proclaimed.

House covered his ears and chuckled, "Easy Mattie not so loud," he said.

Matthew passed the note to him, "Mommy said to come and wake you up and give you this note," he said cheerfully.

"Oooh," House said, "I bet mommy wrote how much she loooves me and not you in her note," he mocked.

Matthew giggled, "No way Jose," he said sternly, "mommy loves me more than you always."

House stuck his tongue out at his son who only giggled harder as he unfolded the note.

_Greg_

_Matthew already had a bath, ate and as you can no doubt see for yourself in his underwear and socks. I left you some pancakes in the kitchen so I expect you to eat, get ready for work, dress our son and take him to work with you when you finally decide to show up to work. He has to spend the day with you because the daycare is closed, I'm swamped today and it's better for him to be with his father instead of the guys watching him._

_Just get through the day without giving Cuddy more cause to fire your ass and I promise I'll make it up to you tonight._

_Love Allison_

"See I told you so," House teased.

Matthew stuck his tongue out at his father mimicking his father's earlier action. House chuckled and climbed out of bed with some difficulty.

"Come on buddy," House said picking up his cane which was leaning against the bedside table, "let's see what goodies mommy left for daddy."

Matthew hopped down from the bed and grabbed hold of his father's hand as they headed to the kitchen.

House found fresh coffee, a stack of chocolate chip pancakes (his second favorite next to Wilson's macadamian nut pancakes) and some fresh strawberries and chopped bananas to eat with his pancakes.

_'Damn that woman,'_ House thought, _'I hate healthy, next she'll try to poison me with vegetables.'_

House sat at the breakfast table balancing his son on his good leg, eating his breakfast and feeding the fruit to Matthew.

"Don't tell mommy about the yummy fruits daddy gave you okay Mattie," House said after finishing his breakfast.

"Okay daddy," Matthew said secretly crossing his fingers behind his back.

House smirked feeling pleased with himself, _'Kids are soooo easy,'_ he thought as he left Matthew watching 'Blues Clues' and headed off to the bathroom to get ready for work.

How was he to know that his only son was planning to rat him out as soon as he saw his mommy.

It was almost ten when House finally made it to PPTH. He strolled through the doors and into the lobby holding his son's hand and moving very slowly. All eyes were on them as they moved across the lobby area.

Maybe all the nurses, patients, doctors and visitors who were in the lobby was staring at them because it looked unnatural to see the normally miserable Dr. House with an impossibly huge grin on his face or maybe it was because it was quite a sight to see House and son strolling purposefully through the lobby and heading towards (of all places) the clinic.

Matthew was dressed almost exactly like his father in dark blue jeans that were well worn and a light blue button down over a gray band t-shirt and carrying rather awkwardly his father's spare cane which he usally kept in his car. Where as House was wearing a gray button down over a black band t-shirt and was leaning on his favorite cane.

They entered the clinic and Matthew immediately saw his mother and Cuddy talking. He slipped his hand out of his father's grasp and ran towards his mother.

"Mommy!" Matthew said running as fast as his short legs could take him towards his mother.

Allison Cameron could not contain herself when she saw her son's get up, she bursted out in a fit of laughter as she scooped Matthew up. Cuddy obviously felt the same as she joined in the laughter and completely forgot to scold House about being late for work or order him to do clinic hours.

"Greg what were you thinking when you dressed Matthew?" Cameron asked her husband laughter still in her voice.

"That daddy konws best," House answered smirking and he winked at her.

"No daddy!" Matthew exclaimed getting his parents attention, "Mommy knows best," he announced giggling.

Cameron and Cuddy both let out another round of laughter.

"You got that right little man," Cameron said giving her son a kiss.

House stuck his tongue out at them, "You lot are no fun," he pouted causing Cameron and Cuddy to laugh harder.

House was about to take Matthew and escape to his office before Cuddy suddenly came to her senses when his only son did the unthinkable.

"Mommy," Matthew said giving his mother his best innocent look, "daddy made me eat all his strawberries and all his bananas that he had for his breakfast."

House could feel his jaw drop in shock. Cuddy quickly kissed Matthew and escaped to her office before Cameron attacked House.

Cameron saw Wilson enter the clinic.

"Hey baby, why don't you go say hello to uncle James," she said putting her son down.

"Ok mommy," Matthew said then he ran off to greet Wilson with a gleeful yell of, "Uncle James!"

Cameron was about to attack House but decided better of it, she didn't have the time. Cameron stepped closer to House who visibly gulped.

"Greg," she said almost in a whisper, "remember in the note this morning I promised that if you were good today I would make it up to you tonight?" she asked her voice still in a low whisper.

House nodded slowly knowing exactly where this was going.

"Well," Cameron continued, "you can forget about it and you better damn well not completely drive Cuddy crazy today either or you can forget about getting any for the rest of the week and..." she looked thoughtful, "maybe next week too," she said a bit forcefully before grabbing a patient file and storming off to an exam room.

Wilson walked over with Matthew in his arms, "Wow that was intense," he said to his best friend.

House ignored Wilson and took his son from the man and headed off awkwardly towards the elevators carring his son and leaning heavily on his cane. House could hear Wilson's chuckle as he walked away from him.

House entered the elevator, pushed the button for his floor and leaned against the elevator wall for support. Matthew was busy examining his father's solemn expression.

"You know something," House said to his son, "you were right."

"About what daddy?" Matthew asked curiously.

"That mommy knows best," he answered, "mommy always knows best," he stated with a half shudder.

The elevator came to a stop on House's floor, House exited still carrying his son and limped towards his office while Matthew giggled into his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't like the new team very much so I'm just gonna invent my own team for House and also sorry about the not following plot thing.**

**Chapter 2**

House entered the conference room of the diagnostics department to find it completely void of doctors. He put Matthew down and watched as he ran into his office to find something to play with before he went over to the coffee machine. He was just about to put his favorite red mug to his lips when one of his fellows walked in, a Dr. Kirk Rae.

Rae was tall blonde and fairly good looking and had been working for him about two years now, ever since Chase became Head of Surgery and Intensive Care. According to the nurses He had nothing on Chase but he was definately more unbearable than Chase.

"Should you be drinking coffe?" Rae asked.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," House said taking a large gulp of coffee to make a show. The coffee wasn't as good as Cameron's but it wasn't as bad as Chase's either.

"I just thought with your..." Rae answered trailing off when he saw Matthew exit House's office.

"With my what?" House challenged the younger man.

"You know your...thing," Rae said feeling a bit nervous.

"You want to stop now before I find somewhere creative to put my cane?" House asked keeping his language clean for the sake of his young son who was only a few feet away from them.

Rae fidgeted and quickly moved to take a seat around the glass table. House smirked and continued to drink his coffee, it had been three months since it happened and his own wife gave him coffee and it was definately none of Rae's business what he put into his body.

"Daddy," Matthew said running up to his father, "can we go steal some toys from uncle James' office?"

"Maybe in a little bit Mattie," House told him.

Wilson had started keeping toys in his office ever since he started getting more and more reference from other hospitals for juvenile cancer patients. House and Matthew had made it a habit of stealing toys from him when they got bored.

"Okay daddy," Matthew said. He took House's favourite ball, the oversized red and gray tennis ball, and went underneath the glass table to play.

"Hi Rae," Matthew said waving up to the man.

Rae waved back with a fake smile, "Hi demon spawn," he said under his breath so House wouldn't hear.

Matthew only smiled sweetly back.

House didn't like Rae much but he decide to leave him for Matthew so he went into his office to listen to his iPod carrying his coffee mug. He was at his desk for barely five minutes when his other two fellows entered the conference room. Dr. Joel Corrodus a freckly red haired doctor who had been working for him almost four years since Foreman became Head of Neurology and there was also Dr. Parker Rerrie who was attractive in an over the top way, the only female on the team and had been working for House only three days.

Rerrie was the eight doctor to get the position on the team in the five years since Cameron had left and taken over the Immunology department. House was having a problem replacing her, a very big problem.

House was keeping an eye on Matthew so he saw them enter and he also saw the file which Corrodus,who he called Herring, was carrying. Still House chose to remain where he was hoping they would take the hint and leave him alone.

Of course they didn't, they sent the newbie in to get him.

"Dr. House," Rerrie said nervously.

House took out his headphones, "What?" he said forcefully causing Rerrie to jump, "This better be good."

"We have a patient," Rerrie told him nervously.

"And I care because?" House asked rolling his eyes.

Rerrie stuttered over her words trying to answer him.

"Herring!" House called for his fellow.

Corrodus came into his office and Rae made to follow him, but upon getting up he found himself falling face down. House watched him fall and smirked, Rae's shoelaces were tied together tightly. House couldn't help feeling proud his son, there was no mistaking that he was his.

"Rae pick yourself up you idiot," House said then turned on Corrodus, "Aren't you suppose to be teaching 'Trailer park Dr. Barbie' how to be less of an idiot?" he asked the man.

Rerrie looked disgruntled.

"Sorry Dr. House," Corrodus said.

"Yeah, yeah," House said, "patient tell me."

"23 year old female present with fatigue, double vision, hand tremors, joint pain and insomnia," Corrodus filled him in.

"And this is the best you got?" House asked.

"Cuddy said we had to take it," Corrodus said, "something about a broad member's relative."

"Really?" House asked excited, "You think it could be Doug Whittingham?" he asked, "then we could just let her die."

Rerrie looked disgusted, "Dr. House," she said taken a back.

Rae chuckled and Corrodus rolled his eyes.

House got up and limped out of his office and into the conference room, he grabbed one of his markers and wrote down the symptoms on the white board.

"Herring take Rerrie and get some blood from the patient while the class clown over there can get a complete history," House told them, "if the she's dying I'll be in the clinic."

"Seriously?" Rae asked in disbelief.

"I need some time off next week," House told them, "come on Mattie," House called as he left the the conference room.

Mattie rushed after him carrying the ball.

"Who is the kid?" Rerrie asked.

"House's son," Rae told her.

"Wait," Rerrie said surprised, "someone actually procreated with that guy?"

Rae and Corrodus laughted, Rerrie wasn't as bad as House made her out to be. Maybe she would last longer than the last woman who worked for House.

**In the clinic:**

"Alright Mattie," House said, "you got it? Just wait a little bit for daddy to go in the exam room and then come in ok?"

Matthew nodded. House smile and walked up to the nurse's station.

The Head Nurse handed him a file, "Exam room three," she told him, "and please be nice Dr. House."

House gave her his best innocent smile, "Me, I'm always nice," he said before limpimg off to the exam room.

"Jeff Reid, I'm Dr. House," he said entering the exam room, "what's the matter?"

The thirty something man on the table looked up at him, "Are you my doctor?" he asked.

"Wow!" House said, "Is it all idiots eve or something?" he asked, "What tipped you off? Was it the doctor part infront of my name?"

The man was about to reply when the exam room door was pushed opened by a nurse and Matthew came strolling in with his hands behind his back. The patient watched as the small boy walked up to the man infront of him.

Matthew cleared his throat, "Gregory," he said giving his best Greg House impression, "what are you doing in here?" he asked.

House screwed up his face and gave his best impression of a naughty six year old.

"Up," Matthew said still imitating his father, "go find your mother and do it now Gregory."

House eased of the the stool he was currently sitting on and looked down at his son giving him his best puppy dog eyes. Matthew pointed to the door and House limped out.

Matthew sighed and rubbed his forehead while he gave the tennis ball a bounce, "Children," he said looking up at the man on the table, "Do you have any?" he asked.

The shook his head.

"Well don't," Matthew told him before exiting the room leaving the man confused.

Outside the exam room Matthew ran up to his father and threw his arms around his good leg. House patted his son's head and chuckled, he could do this all day if just to see the patient's look of confusion again.

House took out his prescription pad and scribble on it, "Give this to the gaping idiot in exam room three and tell him to quit taking those little blue pills that he doesn't need, at least until he get his heart checked out.

The nurse took off to see the patient while House grabbed a file off the top of the pile on the nurse's station.

"Cathy Masters, Exam room one!" he called out.

A teenage girl got up and headed towards the room.

"Come on Mattie," House said smirking, "time for more fun."

Matthew giggled as he trailed behind his father as they headed to the exam room, "Daddy you are funny," he said as he bounced the ball and walked after his father.

House smiled, "So let me get this straight," House said, "daddy is funny but mommy knows best?" he questioned his son.

"Yes!" Matthew said with a hugh grin on his face.

House chuckled, "I can live with that," he said as he entered the exam room his son following behind him.

**Author's Note: More reviews please. I might write just one more chapter cause I wanna solve the case.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

House entered the exam room with Matthew following close behind him, one look at the teenage girl infront of him told him exactly what she wanted. He sighed and took a seat on the stool infront of the exam table, this was going to be a long day. Matthew walked up to his father and was promptly picked up and placed to sit on his good leg.

"Who's that?" the girl asked, "Is he your grandson?"

Matthew giggled, "Grandpa," he said looking up innocently at his father and using his best baby voice.

House pulled a face at the boy and turned on the teenager, "No," he told her, "just a midget I found outside the hospital. I watched Austin Powers last night and decided that I want my own mini-me."

"Oh," the girl said rather stupidly causeing House to roll his eyes.

"Now that's over," House said, "I guess you're up mini-me."

Matthew giggled, "What's wrong with you?" he asked pulling a serious face.

The girl looked from Matthew to House and seeing the shared expression began to explain what was bothering her while House rolled the stool over to the corner of the room to get two suckers from his stash and gave one to Matthew.

"Like sometimes I get really sick," the girl started.

"When exactly do you get sick?" House asked, he certain now that he knew what her problem was.

"I don't know," she said, "mostly in the mornings and sometimes in the afternoon."

House chuckled, this girl was an idiot.

"Why are you laughing?" the girl asked, "Does that mean I'm like alright?"

"Na uh," House said mimicking the girl, "that means you're like sooo stupid."

"What?" she asked puzzled.

Both Matthew and House laughted at her expression.

"How old are you?" House asked.

"Nineteen," she answered.

House sighed, "I pity the world for having to deal with morons like you," he said, "do you have a job?"

"No," she answered.

"How about your bf does he have a job?" House asked.

"Well yes," she said smiling, "he works on his dad's car lot."

"Weeell," House said smirking, "better tell him not to do anything stupid to make daddy fire him, he's going to need the money."

"Why?" the girl asked.

"Because you have a parasite," House said.

The girl looked stunned, "A parasite?" she asked.

"Yes!" House said getting excited by the girl's ignorance, "and you got it from you boyfriend too."

"You think my boyfriend gave me a parasite?" she asked, House nodded, "What kind of parasite?"

"The type that grows in you for nine months then comes out and you have to wipe it's ass and it feeds on you for eighteen years," House explained.

The girl still looked confused.

House shook his head indisbelief, "Mattie tell her," he said to his son.

Matthew popped the candy from his mouth and grinned, "You're gonna have a baby!" he exclaimed.

The girl's jaw dropped.

"I'll arrange for the test to confirm it," House told her while he eased Matthew to the floor and stood to leave.

House and Matthew walked up to the Nurse's station, "Arrange for a pregancy test for the ditzy teen in exam room one," House told a nurse.

He turned to exit the clinic holding Matthew's hand, "Dr. House checking out at twelve o'clock," he called over his shoulder.

"Dr. House it's only eleven thirteen," called the irate head nurse after him.

House just kept on walking with his son, "Hungry?" he asked.

"Not yet," Matthew said, "Daddy can we go get the toys now?"

House laughted, "Yeah why not," he said.

They made their way to the elevator and up to Wilson's office. House tried the office door but it was locked.

"Wait here," he told Matthew and headed to his own office.

He walked out to his balcony and stepped over to Wilson's adjoining balcony. Wilson's office was empty and the sliding door leading to the balcony was locked, but it was easier to pick this lock than the main office door.

House entered the office and went to the door to let Matthew in and got a surprise. Wilson was holding a giggling Matthew and looking disapprovingly at House.

"Uncle James it was all daddy's idea," Matthew said.

"Thanks a bundle traitor," House said as Wilson moved pass him into the office.

Wilson carried Matthew over to a toy trunk and put him down, "Have your pick," he told the little boy.

Matthew excitedly began to dig through the trunk.

"So House," Wilson said turning to his friend, "Why did you cancel poker night?" he asked.

"I didn't," House said taking a seat in Wilson's chair behind his desk.

"But...you told me that there was going to be any poker night," Wilson said a bit confuse.

"Nope," House denied, "I told you that there wouldn't be a poker night for **you**."

"What?" Wilson asked, "Why?"

"I don't know," House said shrugging, "maybe because you sold me out."

"Sold you out?" Wilson asked, "When?"

"Oh please," House said, "act like you don't know."

"I **don't** know," Wilson said matter of factly.

"Really?" House asked.

"Yes really," Wilson told him.

"So Jimmy," House said, "are you claiming that you have some sort of selective amnesia which just happens to show it's ugly little head every time you sell out your best friend to Cuddy?"

"What?" Wilson asked, "No."

House lifted his leg unto Wilson's leg and looked at him as if he were joking, "Seriously Wilson?" he asked.

Wilson thought about it for several seconds, "Wait," he said, "you can't seriously be talking about me telling Cuddy about you taking the kids to that monster truck rally a few weeks back could you?"

"Well duh!" House said, "That was a breach of confidence, Cuddy gave me eight extra hours of clinic duty for that and she told Cameron."

"Well sorry!" Wilson said, "My bad for thinking that Cuddy deserved to know that her daughter was being dragged to God know's were in the middle of the night, a school night to that."

"I was educating them," House said.

"Right," Wilson said, "what did Allison do to you?"

"Nothing!" House said, "can you believe that, she did nothing. I have no idea how she feels about it."

"Right so because you don't know where she stands you are going to take it out on me," Wilson said, "too bad 'cause I'm going to come to poker night any way."

"You don't even know when it is," House said feeling pleased with himself.

"I'll just ask Allison," Wilson said giving a dopey smile.

House wasn't anticipating that, "So I'll just not open the door to you."

"Mature House," Wilson said, "very mature."

House stuck his tongue out at his friend, "Next time I'll just not take Cat with us and she can stay at home with her boring parents," he said, Wilson only shook his head and headed to the door.

"Later Matthew," Wilson called to the little boy who was busily building some sort of tower with some legos.

"Bye uncle James," Matthew called after him.

House got up and limped over to Matthew after Wilson had gone, "Need help?" he asked his son.

"No!" Matthew said.

House stuck his tongue out at the little boy, "Okay have it your way," he said, "I'm going to build my own and it's going to be bigger and better than yours," he said childishly.

"I bet you can't," Matthew said.

"Well I bet I can," House said easing himself awkwardly to the ground and grabbing some of the legos.

"You're on grandpa," Matthew said giggling.

House chuckled and brushed his son's hair away from his face before beinging to build. Matthew really needed a hair cut.

They sat there for around half a hour, Matthew's structure was coming along nicely and although it wasn't as neat as his father's it was already much higher. House's pager went off, he checked it and saw that it was from his team.

"Sorry Mattie," he said, "we got to go."

"Do we have to?" Matthew asked.

"Yep," House said, "but I tell you what. Let's leave a little surprise for Wilson."

"What!?" Matthew asked.

House stood up and gave his building a good kick causing the pieces to go flying across the room.

Matthew jumped up and excitedly gave his a few kicks, cheering when the pieces flew in all directions.

Father and son left Wilson's office laughing at the mess they had made. They hurried over to the conference room of the diagnostics department to see all three of the fellows gathered and two new symptoms added to the list on the white board.

_Irritability_

_irregular heartbeat_

_'This is gonna be easy,'_ House thought. He already knew what the woman had and what the blood tests would say all he had to do was confirm it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Incredibly the blood test came back inconclusive. House was out raged, he was certain he knew exactly what was wrong with the patient, so the only explaination for the inconclusive blood test was human error.

"Who the hell messed this blood test up?" House asked getting angry.

Matthew knew that his mother didn't like it when his father got angry around him and he knew that an argument was about to start so he decided to make himself scarce, without House noticing the little boy slipped out of the conference room.

Matthew made his way to the elevator with all the intentions of going to find his mother, only problem was, he was too short to reach the button to call the elevator so instead he headed to the staircase and descended them two at a time.

The little boy knew that unlike his father, his mother near hid from the clinic and she liked working with people so he headed there first in his search for her. He was almost at the clinic when he saw Cuddy standing outside of her office talking to an older woman, a young man and a young woman. Matthew smiled mischieviously and headed over to them.

Now he wouldn't exactly be a House if he passed up the chance of making trouble.

Matthew said nothing, he simply walked up to Cuddy and stretched out his arms signalling that he wanted to be picked up. Cuddy being unable to refuse the little boy quickly picked him up and was rewarded with a sweet kiss on her cheek.

The three people (who were prospective donors) were awed by the small boys sweetness. The older woman was about to ask Cuddy if Matthew was her son when the boy put his hand down the front of Cuddy's deeply cut blouse. The woman was taken aback, she had no doubt that the boy was Cuddy's. That was until Matthew spoke.

"Aunt Lisa," Matthew said with sweet innocence, "where is the baby?"

Cuddy was taken aback by the question, "What baby sweetheart?" Cuddy asked.

"The one that will drink all the milk in your boobie," Matthew said in a tone that suggest she was stupid not to know that.

The three donors' jaws were hanging.

"HOUSE!" Cuddy bellowed expecting to see a smirking House somewhere nearby.

"Daddy is in his office doing the different thing," Matthew told her matter-of-factly.

"Differential Diagnostic?" Cuddy asked confused. She could not believe that House had not put the boy up this mischieve, but she was forced to accept it when she saw no sign of House and Matthew nodded in response to her question.

Cuddy gave her donor's an apologetic smile and noticed that they didn't look as shocked as before. Obviously they had heard of House.

"Matthew what are you doing down here by yourself?" Cuddy asked the little boy.

"I want my mommy," he answered giving her his puppy dog eyes.

Cuddy was about to tell him that his mother wasn't in the clinic when she saw Eric Foreman heading towards the clinic.

"Dr. Foreman!" Cuddy called him over.

Foreman smiled and walked over to them, "Hi Dr. Cuddy," he said in a professional tone before turning to rub Matthew's head.

"Eric do you know where Allison is?" Cuddy asked him.

"Yeah, I think she got called down to the E.R. to check out a patient." Foreman told her.

"Great," Cuddy said handing Matthew to him, "take him to her please. I don't need another House roaming these hallways."

Foreman chuckled and took the small giggling boy from his boss, "Sure," he said and heading back the way he come.

"Bye aunt Lisa," Matthew called over Foreman's shoulder, "bye aunt Lisa's boobies!"

Foreman was glad that he was already a good way away from Cuddy because he couldn't holt back his laughter.

The E.R. was on the other side of the hospital so they had to go pass the elevators. As they passed the elevators, elevator 4 opened and Robert Chase stepped out.

"Hey Foreman!" called after them, "What you doing with Matthew?" he asked catch up and giving Matthew a high-five.

"I'm taking him down to the E.R. to Cameron," Foreman told him.

"Oh okay," Chase said, "hey Foreman you wanna go to Club Mediterra tonight with me and _Teressa_?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," Foreman said, "but I have to ask Maya if she want's to go first."

Chase nodded, he knew that things were pretty serious with Foreman and his girlfriend of almost two years. Chase didn't have anything better to do as it was a slow surgery day, so he followed behind Foreman and Matthew.

They were almost at the E.R. and Chase and Matthew were busily pulling faces at each other when Foreman's pager went off.

"Dang!" Foreman said after checking it, "patient just crashed, Chase can you take Matthew?"

Chase nodded and took the little boy from Foreman.

Matthew giggled as he exchanged hands once more, "I like this game," he told Chase before yelling, "Bye homes," over his shoulder to Foreman's retreating back.

They walked pass an E.R. nurse as they entered the E.R. and Matthew blew her a kiss. Chase chuckled.

"What?" Matthew asked.

Chase shook his head.

"Don't hate the playa fa playing da game," Matthew told Chase who couldn't help but laugh. There was no doubt where the boy had gotten that from.

Finally they spotted Cameron talking to another doctor by a patient's bed. The doctor was a new one and she looked uncomfortable talking to him. No doubt he was trying to hit on her. Chase walked more quickly towards them, he didn't want it to get worse and then House earing about it.

"Hey Cameron," he said once he was in hearing range.

"Mommy!" Matthew squealed.

The other doctor looked surprise.

"Hey baby," Cameron said taking Matthew from Chase and receiving his many kisses.

Chase grinned stupidly watching mother and child, "Matthew wanted his mommy so his favorite uncle took him to you,"

Matthew looked at him and shook his head, "No uncle James is my favorite uncle," he told Chase.

Chase grabbed his heart and feigned hurt, Why Matthew?" he asked, "Why do you hurt me like this?"

Both Cameron and Matthew giggled at his expression.

"Thanks for taking him down here," Cameron told Chase who shrugged.

"What have I got to do that's better?" he asked, "I guess I should go see how Teressa is doing," he gave Cameron one of his best smiles before turning to Matthew.

"Later mini House," he said being show to use House's name as a warning for the E.R. doctor's benefit.

"Later uncle Wombat!" Matthew called as Chase disappeared to find the hot Paeds Nurse he had been dating for the pass three weeks.

Cameron laughted and gave her baby a kiss, "Daddy told you to say that didn't he?" she asked.

Matthew, surprisingly enough, shook his head.

"Then who did?" Cameron asked.

"Uncle Robbie did," Matthew informed his mother, "he said the girls thinks it cute."

Cameron laughted, she couldn't believe that Chase was the one who wanted to be called a wombat. Looks like he didn't after all mind it that much all those years that House had called him a wombat.

"You know," Cameron said after she had finally stopped laughing, "I'm all done here, you want to get something to eat?"

"Yes!" Matthew said with excitement, forgetting that he had not too long told his father he wasn't hungry.

"What do you want to eat?" Cameron asked, she had put Matthew down and was holding his hand as they made their way out of the E.R.

"Taco!" the little boy said still excited.

Cameron knew that he would make a huge mess, but she couldn't say no to her little boy. She always complained about House spoiling him but she was way worse and even though she wouldn't admit it she knew it.

"Okay," Cameron said to her son, "tacos it is."

"Yeah!" Matthew squealed jumping with excitement.

**At The Restuarant:**

They were eating their tacos and talking about Matthew's favorite cartoon 'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends' when Rerrie walked in. Cameron recognised her from her CV and Matthew recognised her from that morning.

Rerrie didn't recognise Cameron but she recognised Matthew and was curious to know who the attractive brunette was who was busily trying to stop the giant mess the little boy was making. She walked over to their table and plastered on smile.

"Hi," she said standing over their table.

Matthew stuck his tongue out at her.

"Matthew!" Cameron scolded.

"But mommy," Matthew whinned.

Rerrie's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe that this woman was the kid's mother. She was so young, so beautiful and she seemed so nice. That was everything House definately wasn't.

"Matthew apologise," Cameron said.

Matthew pouted, "Sorry Dr. Trailer Park Barbie," he said under his breath.

"Matthew!" Cameron said in disbelief.

"Daddy said it," he said before ignoring both Rerrie and his mother.

"I'm so sorry," Cameron said, "Dr. Rerrie right?" she offered her hand, "I'm Allison Cameron."

Rerrie took her hand and smiled to herself, _'Good she isn't married to him,'_ she thought.

She took a seat that Cameron offered.

"He's something," Rerrie said motioning to Matthew.

Cameron smiled one of her more charming smiles, "Yes I'm afraid he get's that from my husband." she said.

Rerrie did a double take, there was no way House would cheat on this woman. That was the end of any hope she had of moving ahead by getting with House. She soon made her excuses and left, only to return minutes later to collect some take out.

Cameron smiled a little confused and returned to her meal with her son and as predicted Matthew had managed to get more food on his shirt, his pants and on the table than what he had actually eaten.

When Cameron paid the bill she smiled apologetically at the waitress and left a huge tip. Cameron stopped at her car and grabbed a change of clothes (including shoes) for Matthew, then she bought him to the female locker room to clean him up. She was at that moment happy that she had insisted that both herself and House kept a clean suit of clothes for Matthew in both their cars.

After Cameron had clad Matthew in a plain blue t-shirt to match his eyes, black jeans and blue converse that matched both his eyes and his t-shirt it was five minutes after two in the afternoon.

"Up for a little trip?" Cameron asked.

Matthew nodded and stiffled a yawn, he was suppose to have an afternoon nap but he much rather go somewhere with his mother.

"Good, I promised Lisa I would pick Cat up from school," she told him as she lifted him from the counter he was sitting on, "you can have a nap after we get back okay baby."

Matthew nodded and snuggled into his mother as she carried him to her car, Cameron strapped Matthew into the car seat and half-way to Cat's school he fell asleep. He liked it when he went to pick Cat up, because Cat was his best friend and he couldn't wait to go to school him self.

**In House's Office:**

House had discovered that Corrodus had actually allowed Rerrie to do all the blood tests and he was so pissed he promply ordered the man down to the clinic to his hours (House's) and away from real patients for at least two weeks. He had then ordered Rae to re-do the test and would have fired Rerrie if there wasn't the possibility that if he did he would have to deal with the patient himself. So instead he her to get him his lunch, he had a craving for tacos so he sent her across the street to get some. She took forever to get back, but at least he got his damn tacos.

"I saw your son and wife at the taco place," Rerrie said after a few minutes of watching the man dig into his taco almost as messily as his son.

"Umm Dr. Cameron is something isn't she?" House asked through a mouth full of tacos.

Rerrie groaned, the woman was a doctor too, oh good for him that he got the perfect woman. She walked out of House's office and took a seat around the glass table in the conference room.

House watched Rerried through the sides of his eyes, he couldn't wait until ther patient was gone so that he could fire her. Until then he just had to pretend that her presence didn't annoy him to death.

House had just finished up his tacos and was deciding whether to wipe his hands into his shirt or his never used lab coat when Rae walked in.

"Blood test results are back," Rae said holding up the file.

"Finally," House said as he wiped his hands into his lab coat and got up to limp into the conference room with Rae close behind him.

**Author's Note: So that's Chapter 4, Please review and if you think that I should raise the rating because of language please tell me so I can do so. Thanks for all your support.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

House was happy. His initial thought that his patient had Graves' disease was proven right and Cuddy was busy entertaining investors so she wasn't hounding him for clinic duty.

He was relaxing with his legs up on his desk, playing his PSP and sucking a cherry lollipop when he saw Rerrie enter the conference room and poured herself a cup of coffee.

He sighed.

He really didn't like her or the way she was always leaning over the table towards him or "accidentally" dropping stuff and bending over to pick them up.

He was about to confront her when his office door was flung open and a six year old girl with black hair and steel grey eyes rushed in.

"School's done!" she proclaimed.

"Forever?" House asked widening his eyes.

She giggled, "No! For today!"

House laughed. Catherina Wilson was the best part of Cuddy.

"Where's Mattie and Ally?" he asked the little girl.

"Stop calling him that," Cameron said walking through the door carrying a sleeping Matthew.

"Oops! I spoke too soon," House said looking down at Cat with feigned horror.

The little girl giggled, "You're in trouble!"

"Na aah!"

"Ha aah!"

"Na aah!"

"Ha aah!"

"Na—"

"Drop it House," Cameron ordered.

"Now you did it. You made Ally mad," Cat said with a big grin.

"No I didn't, you're the annoying one," House denied.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"You are both annoying," Cameron told them cutting the argument short and moving to place Matthew on the couch in the other room.

House rolled his eyes behind her back, "If anyone's annoying it's you," he mumbled under his breath.

Cat giggled.

"I heard that!" Cameron called through the open doorway.

House looked down at Cat and feigned shock causing the little girl to giggle once more.

"Watch your son House," Cameron said standing in the doorway to him, "I'll be right back. I'm going to walk Cat over to Wilson and have a word with him. Come on Cat."

"Don't hurry back on my account," House told her with one of his signature smirks plastered on his face.

Cameron smiled sweetly at him over her shoulder as she led Cat away by the hand.

"Hey wait!" House called after them, "Do you want a lollipop Cat?"

"Yeah!"

"Catch," House said tossing a grape lollipop to her.

She barely caught it and they continue their journey down the hall to Wilson's office.

House relaxed into his chair and returned to suck his forgotten cherry lollipop.

Cameron had barely been gone for a minute when Rerrie entered his office.

House sighed. Why couldn't he have gotten a few minutes of peace until the love of his life returned?

"Are you just going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to say something?" he asked.

"Was that little girl your daughter?" she asked.

"Is that any of your business?"

"Aah…I guess not."

"Why don't you scurry on outta here then?"

Rerrie paused for a second as if considering her options before hurrying from the room.

She was already in the other room and Cameron was already returning when it suddenly hit him. Damn he should have fired Rerrie just now.

"Hey," Cameron said interrupting his train of thought.

"Hey," he answered giving her a smile he reserved specially for her, "Wanna sit on my good leg?"

Cameron chuckled and sat gently on his offered leg.

"Wanna give me a kiss?" he asked.

Cameron draped her arm around his shoulder and nestled closer to him, "Wanna stop telling me what to do?" she asked, "I could always get up and leave."

"Leave? No!" House said feigning outrage.

Cameron chuckled, "Okay then shut up and kiss me."

House complied unquestioningly and as they kissed he spotted Rerrie through the corner of his eye leaving the conference room with an unidentifiable expression on her face.

He only hoped that not firing her wouldn't return to bite him in the butt.

_A little over an hour later:_

Cameron was gone and House had move to sit on the couch next to his sleeping son while he returned to playing his PSP.

"Daddy?" came Matthew's sleep filled voice from next to him.

"Hey little man, you're finally awake."

"Where's mommy?"

"Great! The kid wakes up from his nap and the first thing he does is ask for his mother. What am I? I'm not even worth more than a talking sponge."

"That's not true daddy," Matthew said crawling onto his father's lap and nuzzling him, "you're cooler than SpongeBob."

"Really? How much cooler? This much?" he asked holding his two hands a small distance apart.

"No!" Matthew denied shaking his head, "This much!" he threw his arms as wide apart as possible.

"He loves me he really loves me!" House shouted causing Matthew to giggle and climb further up his body to give him a big hug.

House grimaced.

"You leg ok daddy?"

"It's is your leg ok," House corrected him, "and yes it's alright."

"Then what's wrong?" the little boy asked kneeling on House and cupping his face between his two hands.

House grimaced again, "I just realized that I really really have to pee."

Matthew giggled and eased off of House who quickly made his way to the bathroom.

A few minutes later House returned from the bathroom expecting to see Matthew waiting for him but the whole Diagnostic department was empty.

House limped over to Wilson's office to see if Matthew had wandered over there, but he only found Cat in a corner working with paper and a pencil diligently and Wilson working behind his desk.

"Hey, have you seen Matthew? I left him in the conference room for a sec but he's gone."

"Maybe he went looking for Allison," Wilson said not even looking up from his paperwork.

House thought about it then took off.

"You should go check in the clinic," Wilson said finally looking up to see that House was long gone.

House made his way down to the clinic and found Cameron and Cuddy talking with a nurse.

"Where's Matthew?" Cameron asked when she noticed his approach.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I went to the bathroom and he wasn't in the office when I got back."

"You lost our son?"

"What! No! Maybe."

Cameron was about to say something when Cuddy cut in.

"I'll get security to help look for him," she said.

"I'll go ask Foreman and Chase to help look for him," Cameron added, "Greg you should go check the roof. Matthew loves going up there with you, he might have gone up there.

"Yeah," House agreed and limped off to do just that.

Matthew wasn't on the roof and House even looked off the edge to see if he had fallen off.

Now he really was getting worried. He made his way down to his office and paged his fellows to meet him there.

Rae and Corrodus were waiting for him in his office when he got there, "Where's Rerrie?" he asked them.

"I don't know," Corrodus said, "she doesn't exactly play well with others."

"I saw her earlier," Rae added, "she said something about taking the rest of the day off for personal reasons. What's going on House?"

"Matthew is missing I left him here for a few minutes and when I got back he was gone. Cuddy is organizing a security search of the building and Cameron went to get Chase and Foreman to help with the search." House told the two men, "I want you two to go help them."

"Yes, of course," Corrodus said getting up and heading to the door.

Rae remained sitting, "How long ago did Matthew go missing?" he asked.

"About fifteen minutes ago," House asked him.

"Rerrie took off around that time and she has been acting funny all day," Rae told House.

"Damn!" House said getting up and limping out of the room with Rae and Corrodus right behind him.

He knew it. Not firing Rerrie had definitely returned to bite him square in the butt.

**Author's Note: Okay so it has been a while since I last updated. A long while, but I do hope you all enjoy this chapter and I think next chapter will be the last. It's about time I finished up a few of my fanfics that I've left for a long time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Is Daddy going to come and have ice-cream with us?" Matthew asked from the back seat of the car.

"Aah...no," Parker Rerrie told the little boy, "He is very busy. That's why he asked me to take you because he couldn't do it himself."

"Okay," Matthew said trustingly.

After all she did work for his daddy and his daddy made Corrodus and Rae take him for treats all the time. So why should he have been scared?

They drove in silence for a few minutes.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Rerrie asked herself.

Sure she had been obsessed with House for years and she had done everything possible to be able to get close to him and sure she was shocked to find out that he was married and he had a kid, but she couldn't believe that she had just stolen the man's son out of the hospital.

_What the hell was I thnking?_ She gripped the steering wheel tightly._ It's not too late, I can still turn around, pick some ice-cream up for the kid, go back to the hospital and pretend that I meant nothing by taking him out of the hospital._ She told herself.

However the irrational part of her argued against turning back and it was definitely making the stronger argument.

"Rerrie," Matthew said breaking her train of thought.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to know a secret?"

"Sure,"

"I told my daddy that I want a baby brother for Christmas and he said he doesn't know if I can get a baby brother but he'll have fun working on it for me," Matthew stated proudly with a big grin on his face, "I don't know what that means."

Rerrie was taken aback. _How could House say stuff like that to his young son?_ She wondered.

"Rerrie?" Matthew just kept on talking, "Are we at the ice-cream place yet?"

"All most there," Rerrie said realising that she had to by the kid some ice-cream.

"Do you know what ice-cream I like?" Matthew said chattering away, "I like chocolate, vanilla, stawberry, cherry, mango, cookies and cream, rocky road, caramel and kiwi. Do you know why? Because that's all the ice-cream I ever eat my whole life."

"Really."

"Yes, but I bet I would like all ice-cream in the world if I eat it. I love ice-cream and you know what else I like? I like pie and cake. Do you like pie and cake and ice-cream?" Matthew asked.

Rerrie wasn't listening because she was paying attention to the road and the turn off to the DQ up ahead.

"Aah...what?" she asked noticing that Matthew had gone silent.

"Do you like pie and cake and ice-cream?" Matthew asked once more.

"Oh yes of course. Who doesn't?" Rerrie answered.

"What kind of pie do you like bestest?" Matthew asked.

"Cherry."

"I like cherry too, but I like blueberry bestest,"Matthew told Rerrie, "Are we there now?" he asked when Rerrie pulled into the DQ parking lot.

"Yes," she told him, "you stay here and I'll be back with the ice-cream."

"Mommy and daddy never make me stay in the car," Matthew said pouting, "Kids aren't 'pose to stay in cars alone."

"Yeah well I'll be back really quickly so you can stay in the car," Rerrie said before shutting the door behind her and walking towards the building.

Matthew sat pouting in the back seat of Rerrie's car waiting for her to return.

"Kids aren't 'pose to stay in the car alone," he muttered when she re-entered the car and handed him the sunday she had bought for him, "I'm going to tell my daddy on you."

Rerrie ignored the small boy and pulled out of the DQ parking lot.

"I wanna eat my ice-cream now," Matthew complained.

"Well eat it then."

"But we're driving, I'm not 'pose to eat when we drive. Mommy said so. You have to stop driving."

"No we can't stop driving."

"But I want to eat my ice-cream now," Matthew whined, "I can't wait because it will get runny."

"So eat it now."

"I told you, I'm not 'pose to eat when we are driving!" Matthew yelled at her.

"Well, then why don't you just let it melt."

"I don't like you," Matthew told her, "I want my mommy and daddy and I'm gonna tell daddy to fire you."

"Oh I'm so scared," Rerrie said her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Matthew pouted and they kept on driving.

After severl minutes Matthew looked out the window. He didn't recognise where they were.

"Are we almost back at the hospital?" he asked.

"No," Rerrie said getting annoyed by him, "we aren't going back to the hospital."

"Why not? Where we going?"

"Far away."

"Will we be back by dinner time?"

"No," Rerrie told him.

"Why not? Is mommy and daddy going to come get me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Stop asking questions!" Rerrie shouted at him, "You are never going to see your mommy and daddy ever again."

Matthew was very scared now, "Why not?" he asked crying.

"They don't want you anymore," Rerrie told him, "They don't love you anymore."

Matthew really started to to cry then, "It's not true!" he shouted, "You lie, you a liar!"

Rerrie laughed, "House told me himself that he doesn't want you anymore," she told him, "so you better stop crying."

Matthew only cried harder.

Rerrie sighed. There was no turning back now. She was officially a kidnapper.

**Author's note: Hey I'm really getting back into this, all I have to do is not think about the show when I'm writing. What the hell is happening with it this season. Cameron marrying Chase! WTF? Worse! WTF is up with them making Cuddy and House have the hots for each other? *shudders***

**Well forget that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. I love reviews. Especially if they're good ones, but hey reviews are reviews. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: OK so it's been forever but can you seriously blame me? This season is so completely wacked up, I mean Cameron is gone like for serious. Where the hell does that leave House/Cameron fans? Well I'm trying to just get all my House fan fictions done so I'll try o update as much as possible regardless of the fact that I've been cringing every time I watch an episode of House lately.**

**Chapter 7**

It was there, as plain as day on parking lot the security tape House, Cameron, Cuddy, Foreman, Chase, Corrodus and Rae could make out quite plainly Rerrie leading Matthew away.

House was furious, "How on Earth could that have happened? What kind of security does this place have?" he almost screamed.

"Do you think she'll her him?" Cameron asked with a small whimper and snuggled up to House who put his arm around her.

"She better or she'll wish she'd never heard the name House." House told her.

The head of security approached them, "The police are on their way," he told them, "and I asked around, three nurses a doctor and one of my guys saw them leave but they all said they figured Doctors House or Cameron had asked her to take him somewhere. I asked them to wait over there for the police." he said pointing over to where the five witnesses had gathered.

A few minutes later two police detective arrived and introduced themselves as Detective Reeves and Fuller. Detective Reeves was a short, middle aged man with balding blond hair and a thick mustache, and Detective Fuller was a tall, well built, black man who looked at least a decade younger than Reeves. The two man an odd pair.

"Usually the department wouldn't take a missing person case until 24hrs after the fact," Reeves said addressing Cameron and House, "however these are special circumstance as there is video of the accused kidnapper taking the child and both parents are certain that she didn't have permission to remove the child. Add to that the fact that we have a witness who recalls Doctor...ah...what was her name again?"

"Parker Rerrie," Kirk Rae supplied.

"Oh yes," Reeves said, "You are the young man who told Detective Fuller that Doctor Rerrie said she was taking the rest of the day of, correct?"

Rae nodded in affirmation.

"OK, since that's settled she has only been gone with the child for a couple of hours so no reason to issue an Amber alert but we've put a BOLO out on Doctor Rerrie and her vehicle," Fuller jumped in, "she shouldn't have gotten far and she shouldn't be able to leave the state."

"Unless someones sleeping on the job," House added and received a glare from both Cameron and Cuddy.

Fuller ignored House and continued talking, "I'll let you know as soon as we have anything," he said mostly addressing Cameron.

Cameron nodded and snuggled closer to House.

"The hard part is always the waiting, to hear from the kidnapper or if the police has any leads. You should definitely give the parents as much support as possible." Reeves said addressing Cuddy, Foreman, Chase, Corrodus and Rae.

"We will," Cuddy assured him and pulled Cameron off of House to lead her to her office with House limping behind them.

"I can't believe this!" House yelled slamming Cuddy's door behind him and he entered the office. "What the hell could possibly possess her to do something like this. I should have fired her. I knew I should have fired her. Why didn't I fire her?"

"Greg please calm down!" Cameron begged seeing how worked up her husband was getting.

"How can you tell me to calm down Allison?" House demanded, "That psycho bitch stole our son!"

"I know that Greg!" Cameron said getting angry and defensive, "But who exactly is it going to help if you give yourself and another damn heart attack!" she said almost in tears, she could feel herself breaking down and she so wanted to remain strong and positive for her son's sake.

House visibly paled. He had not been thinking about the heart murmur caused by the small disfigurement of his heart walls due to years of drug abuse they had discovered three months ago when he was hospitalized for a heart attack. He sighed and pulled Cameron into a hug giving her a kiss on her forehead. He knew she worried about him and she didn't need that on top of worrying about Matthew.

"I'm sorry," her told her meaning it, "I promise to calm and I promise we'll get our son back."

Cameron nodded in his embrace, she really hoped he was right.

Two hours later after a lot of silent tears from Cameron into House's shirt, several it'll work outs from Cuddy, Wilson and Cat popping in to check on them, Foreman, Chase, Corrodus or Rae popping to ask of they could get them anything or to report if they had heard anything new, and House shirt getting thoroughly soaked, dried and soaked again Reeves and Fuller finally made an appearance in Cuddy's office.

"We just got a hit on the BOLO," Reeves told them, "a woman matching Dr. Rerrie's description driving a car with plates matching hers was spotted buying a ice cream sundae from a DQ just four miles from here. Your son wasn't seen with her but we can assume that the ice cream was for him so more than likely he is alright." Reeves said.

Cameron clung even more to House, "She must have told him that you said she must take him for ice cream," she said to House.

House nodded.

"And are certain that you did not in anyway give her any indication that you might want her to do so?" Fuller asked House.

House got really angry, "Hell no!" he said, "She's only been working for me for three days. Why the hell would I trust her with my son?"

"Doctors Foreman, Chase, Corrodus and Rae have all admitted to taking your son out for treats," Fuller said.

"Yes so?" House demanded, "What's that got to do with anything? Both Doctors Foreman and Chase worked for me for many years and Matthew have know since birth. Dr. Chase performed my wife's c-section and not only was he the longest lasting fellow I had he and my wife are very good friends as is Dr. Foreman, and Corrodus as been working for me for four years now and Rae for two years. Besides finding Rae annoying they are both good doctors who I trust. Allowing them to spend time with my son is a far cry from letting some one I've know for three days take him God knows where." House said losing his cool.

"I'm sorry Dr. House but it's our jobs to ask these questions." Reeves apologised.

"Well instead of accusing me of negligence maybe you should he chasing down that lead you just got." House told the man.

"Two uniforms are on there way there to check it out," Fuller told them.

"Well why don't you come back when you have something solid." House said dismissing them.

The two detectives left both wondering what the hell did the sweet Dr. Cameron see in that jerk.

"They are just trying to help." Cameron said to House.

"I know," he said holding her close, "but they aren't getting anywhere and it's damn frustrating sitting here listening to them ask dumb questions when they should be out there searching for Mattie."

Cameron didn't have the energy to stop him from calling there son Mattie.

Cameron and House sat together alone in Cuddy's office, Cuddy had gone off to take care of some hospital emergency or other, and House was getting tired of just sitting there.

"You should go stay with Wilson for a while," he told Cameron getting up.

"Why?" she asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Chase, Foreman, Corrodus and Rae to help me search Rerrie's place for clues as to where she might have taken Matthew." he told her.

"Won't the police be doing that?" Cameron asked him.

"Yes, but they had to wait for warrants and other crap like that," he told her, "I can't sit around doing nothing and wait for that Allison." he said solemnly.

Cameron nodded in understanding and headed to Wilson's office, while House headed to the lobby where the guys had gathered to wait.

"You four come with me." House said to them as he headed to the exit.

"What's up?" Foreman asked as they caught up with him.

"I need your help searching Rerrie's place," he told them.

They all nodded in understanding and headed to the parking lot where the packed into Corrodus' SUV and headed to the address in Rerrie's file.

Not a word was uttered during the short drive to Rerrie's apartment building, in the elevator up to her floor, during the time it took House to pick the lock, or even as they separated to different sectors of the apartment to search for clues wearing medical gloves.

They searched thoroughly through her living room, her bedroom, and even her bathroom and kitchen but found nothing. House was getting frustrated with finding nothing when Corrodus called out to them to come and see what he had found.

They all went to see and were all shocked. Corrodus had found a locked door and upon picking the lock had discovered the room to be a small study which had been converted into a shrine of sorts in House's honour.

"What the hell?" House asked shocked.

The walls were plastered with pictures of him from every conference he had ever lectured and pages from journals containing every article he had ever published, and to top it all off in a glass case in the centre of the room was his once favourite band shirt which had gotten bloody and disposed of several months ago when he, Foreman, Chase and Wilson had gone to a bar gotten totally pissed and started a bar brawl.

"That bitch really his a psycho!" House said outraged. He hadn't even know of her existence back then but here was his shirt in her apartment. How crazy was that?

"I'm sorry I ever thought she was half decent," Rae said looking extremely pale.

"That's not your fault." Corrodus told him, "You always suck at judging someone's character. Remember that chick last year you swore you where going to marry until she robbed you apartment and took off."

No matter how upset House was he couldn't help but laugh at Rae's expense.

They returned to their search and finally Chase found something that might be of help, a box containing some old pictures of Rerrie a few of which where taken in front of a cabin and lake, and each had _**Uncle Charlie's lake house High Bridge, **_**NJ.** written on the back of them.

House took the one of the picture with the front of the cabin and quickly ran a search, he wasn't able to find an address in the High Bridge for a Charles Rerrie, Charlie Rerrie or even Chuck Rerrie but upon further search he did find addresses for six different people in the area named Charles. Charles Garland, Charles Troyer, Charles M. Grates, Charles Anderson, Charles W.V. Donaldson and Charles Franklin all had houses in the general area.

"We'll head back to the hospital, get Wilson, make two copies of this picture and head up to High Bridge in pairs. We can cover more ground if we split up and each pair take two of the addresses.

They all agreed and headed put of Rerrie's apartment after House. Foreman, Chase, Corrodus and Rae couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Rerrie. The woman had no idea what she had gotten herself into messing with House's child.

**Author's Note: OK that's that for now. Hope it's good and you all enjoyed it, and I'm here so totally keeping my fingers crossed that there will still be hope for a Hameron match in the future.**


End file.
